Cameras, binoculars, sound equipment, breathing equipment and many other portable articles are commonly fitted with straps so that they may hang from the neck about the chest area in order that they may be raised to head or eye level for instant use. The problems of hanging relatively heavy articles about the neck for long periods of time by a single strap have been recognized for some time and there are now several harness arrangements available on the market and in the literature. Such harnesses are relatively expensive or suitable for only one type of equipment and therefore they have not found ready acceptance. Other harnesses require modifications in the articles being carried; the addition of brackets or the drilling of holes in expensive camera cases defacing the instruments.
My prior filed application for Article Carrying Strap identified above provides a harness which solves the long-felt needs just mentioned, but many persons desire to have an article carrying strap which can serve both as a harness and a basic neck strap.
In addition, it has been found that many persons who own expensive cameras do not wish to permanently attach a quick release fastener to either their camera or their camera case in order to releasably attach to the harness.
Finally, the harnesses on the market do not provide a mechanical quick release fastening which has sufficient holding power for some applications.